


Reclusive

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied Incest, implied Mommy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red laments how little she sees of Snow and Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reclusive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: private

‘Snow White, remember me? Red, we used to be best friends!’

Snow rolled her eyes and greeted Red with a hug, ‘Very funny.’

Red grinned and then composed herself into a serious express, ‘But really, where have you been? And Emma! I think my memories of her have gathered more dust than my memories of you.’

Snow bites her lip, ‘I’ve been getting to know my daughter, Red.’

‘I know. I’m not saying that you shouldn’t, I’m saying that you need to get out more! I smell her all over you! When Charming’s in here getting lunch he complains that half the time he has to sleep on the couch because Emma kicks,’ continued Red.

Snow White is glad that her friend has turned away while continuing her good-natured tirade, otherwise she would have seen the full on blush currently on her face. Apparently that shower did away with Emma’s cum and saliva.

‘Which is why he and Henry will be having a boys only weekend,’ replied Snow, grabbing a cold drink to slap on her cheeks.

Red raised brow.

‘To get more sleep.’

‘Want that soda?’

‘Hm? Oh! No, just the two coffees today, please.’

Red refused her money, ‘No! They’re on me today, in the hopes free coffee entices you to visit more.’

Snow went around the counter to give Red a proper hug, ‘Thank you for worrying, but you don’t need to.’

Baby needs nothing but her Mommy.


End file.
